


Inexorably, Inevitably, Infinitely

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Post-Finale, the cluster love each other.





	Inexorably, Inevitably, Infinitely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A03 fanfic and my first Sense8 fanfic, my previous work being on Livejournal. I hope you enjoy this!

 

 

Will stood alone on their balcony, gazing out at the sparkling Icelandic countryside. There was nowhere like it on Earth. It was a little after dawn and the sun shone golden on the tops of the mountains in the distance. Between him and the mountains there was nothing but grass so green it looked like it was from a painting.

He felt Riley step up beside him, sliding her arm around his waist. He felt the soft material of her loose t-shirt nightie against his waist where his t-shirt rode up. Through it he could feel the warmth of her body. He tucked his arm around her shoulders, tugging her into him.

‘Good morning,’ he whispered, dropping a kiss into her bleached blonde hair.

‘Morning. You’re up early. I wondered where you’d got to.’

He took a deep slow breath, breathing in the fresh morning air. ‘Just taking in the view.’

She chuckled. ‘It’s the same view as every morning.’

He shook his head. ‘Nah, I think it gets more incredible every day.’

‘Hmm, I do miss it when we’re away.’

Will turned into her, sliding his other arm around her. She murmured against him and he slid one hand into her nightie. She laughed softly as he trailed his fingers down her chest until he reached her breast, free but firm inside her nightie. He ghosted his palm teasingly over her nipple and grinned as he felt her gasp.

She pulled away suddenly and he quirked his eyebrow at her questioningly, before grinning as she lifted her nightie up over her head and cast it away.

‘She’s fucking incredible,’ said Wolfgang beside him.

Will nodded in agreement. ‘She is,’ he said, reaching for her and pulling her naked body against his clothed one. Wolfgang, also naked and grinning, pulled Kala into his embrace. She was coy, in her red silk negligee, but she smiled as Will, Wolfgang and Riley kissed her.

Will took hold of Riley, trailing his fingers down her spine and feeling her arch into him. Her gasp was half herself and half Sun, who stretched sensuously against him, murmuring softly with pleasure. Will kissed her shoulder, cupping her head and sliding his fingers through her black, silky hair.

Lito’s hand slipped up Will’s t-shirt, his fingers teasing their way up his spine. Wolfgang lifted his t-shirt off over his head and Will held Riley to him and kissed her with a blazing passion. Nomi, gloriously naked and as beautiful as ever, gathered Sun into her arms and dipped her, kissing her way down her olive-toned throat. Capheus’s strong arms gathered Wolfgang to him and the German captured the Kenyan’s mouth in a hard kiss that made all eight of them moan with pleasure.

Will wished his arms were long enough to gather all his cluster to him but he could feel each and every one of them. Their energy flowed through them, from one to another. They were one and they were many and they loved each other.

He gathered Riley up into his arms. She was his, and he was hers, and they were theirs, their cluster’s. They belonged inexorably, inevitably and infinitely to each other.

He carried her back to bed and, with them, they brought their cluster. As they kissed and touched each other, their naked bodies entwining, they felt the others with them. As he slipped in between her thighs and inside her, he felt Wolfgang with him, Kala writhing in pleasure beneath him. He felt Capheus, almost giddy with joy; he felt Sun, abandoning herself to the pleasure of sex; there was Nomi, mirroring his movements with Amanita; and Lito’s hands sliding over his hips and thrusting with him.

He looked into Riley’s eyes, feeling her inside him as he was inside her. Their bodies moved as one, their feelings as open as their bodies to each other.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, and he was talking not just to her, but to each and every one of them.


End file.
